


Tell Me a Story

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: How I think 14x05 will start.





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Amelia was bored. She had been home from the hospital for one day and she was bored. It wasn't surprising. Amelia was a surgeon which meant that she needed work. Blood on her hands. She needed the excitement. 

Laying in bed with Owen checking in on her every five minutes was not thrilling in the least. "Owen!" She almost laughs when she hears his loud footsteps running towards their room. 

"What? What's wrong?" 

"I'm bored." She tells him. 

He sighs, "Amelia I was worried that something was wrong." He comes over to the bed and sits by her. "You're supposed to be sleeping." 

She rolls her eyes. "It's hard to fell asleep when someone keeps checking my head for bleeding every five minutes." 

"Your mentor told me to." 

She groans. "I never should have called him." 

He rubs her arm. "I'm glad you did." 

She sighs, "Tell me a story." 

"A story? What kind of story?" He asks.

"One about you. Something I don't know." 

Amelia was shocked when he did. Maybe they could make this work.


End file.
